


At the stable, after the fight

by MineWonderland



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Awkward, Blushing, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, botw, botw zelink - Freeform, compromising positions, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MineWonderland/pseuds/MineWonderland
Summary: Set shortly after the end of Breath of the Wild.Zelda and Link decide to take refuge at a stable from the rain and to rest. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 80





	At the stable, after the fight

Turning away from the castle after the fight was done with a heavy heart for the two of them. The Calamity Ganon had been defeated, the souls of the champions and those who had died in the cross fire of the Calamity's awakening 100 years prior had been avenged and their failure had been corrected. It was liberating, but those old feelings of guilt weren't that easy to overcome and more would have to be done to restore Hyrule to its former glory. But before all of that, something else would have to be dealt with.

Just a few steps in however and Zelda collapsed. Link quickly rushed to her side, helping her back up, but things were clear.  
"I-I'm sorry." Zelda apologized, dusting off her dress as to save face.  
"I guess I'm starting to feel weary from sealing the Calamity away for so long."  
He grimaced slightly, before swinging her arm across his shoulders.  
"Hey, what are you-?"  
"I got you." He said, cutting her off as he helped her towards his horse.

Soon, they were trotting off. They soon came across the Guardians, but as the dark force that had corrupted them had vanished, they were all shutting down as it started to rain. Eventually, they arrived at the stable by the river side, deciding to take refuge there for the night. Kakariko could wait.

Link was as insistent to help Zelda back off of the horse as he was when he had helped her up and he was just as insistent to help her to the closest, empty bed.  
"Link, I can do this myself." Zelda tried again, once again met by the same shut down. And then they stopped. Just for a second, as Link helped her down on the bed, they both froze as their faces nearly met. It was quite the compromising position, his hands still around her waist, her arms around his shoulders as they eased into the mattress, their eyes meeting in a way they hadn't before.

And then they both turned red.

"Y-You better get some rest. I'll pay for our beds." Link said, quickly letting go of her and trying to avoid her gaze. Sleep, yes, that sounded good to her, she thought. She slipped under the covers, while Link got into talking with the stable owner, only barely noticing a small commotion between them as she felt herself drifting off to sleep easily enough.

She awoke early the next dawn, as the sun was rising. Sitting up in bed, she looked around and noticed that most were still sleeping. To her left, she spotted Link. Not in bed, he had fallen asleep on top of the small table stationed within the hut. She approached with caution as to not wake him up from his slumber. A plate of crepe was standing in front of him. It was cold, but fresh, having seemingly been made the day before. She would have left it alone, if it weren't for her stomach growling for substance.

So here she sat, right next to him as she ate. He turned his head in his sleep, releasing a breath and she smiled to herself. She may not yet quite know what it was what she was feeling, but things would be getting better from here.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little something I kept thinking about for a few days, had to write it down and decided to share.
> 
> Dunno if I'm going to write anymore, but anyone who wants to add something to this, feel free to. Just don't forget to add me or generally let me know you wrote it, would love to read it ^^


End file.
